Dudley's New Shoes
by Shorty392
Summary: This story is very stupid and random. Me and my friend just randomly came up with it.Just read it.
1. Maniacal Laughter

iDISCLAIMER: I/We do NOT own Harry Potter 

A/n: Me and one of my friends, Anna, wrote this story. It was Anna's idea. It just sort of popped into her head. PS. Anna says Fluffy!

Maniacal Laughter 

"Ooh… they're soft…….," Dudley said, as he was shopping for new shoes with his father, Vernon, mommy, Petunia, and disgusted cousin, Harry Potter. Harry looked on with a face of disgust.

"They're fluffy," Harry muttered to himself- in disgust, of course.

"WHAT'S THAT BOY?" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry. He was practically deaf. Harry rolled his eyes.

"THEY'RE FLUFFY!" Harry roared back-in still more disgust.

"I know," said Dudley, in a dreamy voice, rubbing the shoes on his very large butt. "That's why I love them! I hope they're female! I want to marry them!"

"WHAT'S THAT SON? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SOMEONE BUY ME A HEARING AID!" Harry rolled his eyes again. 'I hate shopping with the Dursleys,' he thought…who's disgust turned into absolute repulsion.

"I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE, FATHER," Dudley screamed at his father. He picked up his shoes.

"Dudley," said Harry, as his face started to turn green. He was about to puke because of his disgusting, repulsive, absolutely, sicken, cousin, "why do you like those shoes? They're pink. And fluffy. AND THEY HAVE A SPARKLING UNICORN ON THE SIDE! THEY ARE SO DAMNED UGLY!ii Will you excuse me?" Harry ran to the loo, to puke.

"Mommy," Dudley said in his sweetest voice, "will you buy these simply ravishing shoes for me?"

"Neigh! I'm a pink, fluffy, pony! With sparkles!" Petunia chirped happily, just as Harry returned from the loo. He promptly fainted.

A/n: It's very random but we don't care. We enjoy randomness. Please review.

i

ii


	2. Aunt Petunia the Pony

**DISCLAIMER: I/We do NOT own Harry Potter…sadly. Sob**

Aunt Petunia the Pony

When Harry finally woke up, they all left for the car with Dudley's ahem disgusting shoes.

"Why does my head hurt?" Harry moaned, when they were finally in the car.

"You fainted, stupid," said Dudley, still admiring his shoes.

i"I faked it, moron," said Harry, not looking at Dudley. He didn't want to puke again.

"I guess it must have been from when I dropped you on the way to the car," said Dudley, not taking his eyes off of the pink, fluffy, sparkly, unicorn-embellished shoes.

"YOU WHAT!" Harry screamed at his cousin, closing his eyes and he turned to face Dudley.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared at the world in general. "SOMEBODY BUY ME A HEARING AID!"

"Um…nothing," said Dudley, rubbing his beloved shoes.iiHarry retuned to the window and looked out it. 'I really miss hanging out with Ron and Hermione. I really miss Ginny. I love her so much. iii. I wonder what she's doing right now?' Harry thought. He and Ron's younger sister, Ginny, got together at the end of term last year.

"FLUFFY!" Dudley randomly yelled. Harry was very angry that Dudley had interrupted his dreaming of Ginny.

"SHUT UP YOU MASSIVE TWIT!" He yelled at Dudley. No one could argue with Harry's name for Dudley. He was pretty massive.

"Fluffy," said Dudley, angrily, staring at Harry with what he called and 'evil glare.'

"Neigh!" said Aunt Petunia, happily.

A/n: Very random.

i

ii

iii


	3. Harry’s Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I/We do NOT own Harry Potter…but I will someday! Beware!**

Harry's Proposal 

Harry had come to a decision. He COULD NOT LIVE WITHOUT Ginny, his one true love. He had decided to apparate to the Burrow and propose to her. He was leaving in the morning. Also, he really needed to get away from Dudley and his sickening shoes. Either way, he had made up his mind. He was going to the Burrow.

"Dudley, I hate you. I'm leaving. Have a nice life…. And if you marry the shoes, DO NOT invite me to the wedding. I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Fluffy," Dudley muttered. He was asleep. Oh well, Harry thought. Who cares. He was nineteen, an overage wizard, and could fend for himself. He was off to propose to Ginny.i

i


	4. Tasty!

**DISCLAIMER: I/We do NOT own Harry Potter… rats.**

Tasty! 

CRACK! Harry had just appeared at the Weasley's house, the Burrow. The first thing he saw was Ron and Hermione snogging shamelessly in the middle of the yard.

"Thanks for sharing, you two," Harry said by way of greeting. The couple broke apart.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what? Was there something I was supposed to hear? Well? What about it? WHAT AM I MISSING HERE?" Harryi was going absolutely ballistic.

"Calm down, mate," Ron said, staring longingly at Hermione. "You must have missed the owl we sent."

'We?' Harry thought. Something was going on here.

"We're engaged! Hermione squealed. " I'm so happy! Harry, will you be our best man?"

"Erm… sure" Harry said. Hermione squealed, hugged him, and started jumping up and down and up and down and up and… well, you get the point.

"Yippee!" Ron shouted, still staring at Hermione. He dropped his voice. " come on, babe, let's go up to my room, where it's… private." Hermione giggled. They walked inside together. Harry couldn't help noticing that Ron's hand had started around Hermione's shoulders but was slowly moving toward her butt. He didn't want to know what they were going to do in Ron's room. He did know, however what he wanted to do in Ginny's. Harry followed them inside the house and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who was staring angrily at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said when she finally noticed him and smiled. "It's pleasure to see you. Ginny missed you. She's in her room if you would like to see her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said and followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs. He walked past Ron' room and all he heard was Hermione sighing. He rolled his eyes and walked into Ginny's room. She jumped up, screamed, and hugged Harry as tight as she could.

"I've missed you Harry," she said.

"I've missed you, too, Gin," he said back. He gave her a kiss and knelt down on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked. Ginny gasped. She couldn't believe what he had just asked her.

"Oh Harry!" she said. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Ginny took a deep breath and…

I'm sorry but Anna decided to eat the wrest of this story. Sorry if this disappointed you.

"Mmm. Tasty," she says.

THE END 

i


End file.
